A tire is a composite of several components each serving a specific and unique function yet all synergistically functioning to produce the desired performance. In several tire components, an in-situ resin is included in a rubber composition to impart desirable properties to the rubber composition, including hardness, tear strength, and adhesion to reinforcement. Typically, resorcinol-methylene donor systems are used as in-situ resins. Unfortunately, resorcinol is a volatile material and is therefore desirable to remove from the workplace. Therefore, there exists a need for a resorcinol replacement without sacrificing the beneficial properties resulting from its use.